Ki Shinobi
by Guest 22
Summary: Waking up in the world of Shinobi with "The Gamer" ability is not something that Gohan had expected to happen after his battle with Cell. Now he has to figure out what his new ability does, and what new world he is living in.


**So I wasn't really satisfied with my previous version of this story, so here is my second take. I am sorry to all the people who were waiting for the next chapter, but this rewrite is going to be a lot better.**

* * *

 **[Welcome to NINJA]**

Those 3 words interrupted Gohan's thoughts. They were also the first thing he saw since he had been immersed in darkness.

Gohan had never died before now, but he was pretty sure that this was not what happened when people died. Everyone he knew that had died said that they had to wait in a long line and meet some guy named Yenma who decided if he would live in Otherworld as hero, or be sent to Hell with the likes of Freiza. For the past hour Gohan had only seen darkness, no line, and no person named Yenma.

A wave of guilt washed over Gohan. He wondered if he had been stranded in the darkness because he had failed to save his friends and his family, and if this was his punishment for letting Cell kill everyone.

Releasing himself from his morbid thoughts, Gohan read the words that floated in front of him. The words glowed, but it shined on nothing around him. Gohan could still not see his own body.

 **[You have been chosen as The Gamer]**

 **[Character Creation]**

 **Str - 0**

 **Agi - 0**

 **Vit - 0**

 **Int - 30**

 **Wis - 30**

 **Cha - 0**

 **Luc - 0**

 **Unspent Points : 15**

 **NEXT**

Gohan was immensely confused. Apparently he had died, or something, but now he was going through character creation like this was a video game.

"What is this! What do all these letters mean!" He exclaimed in frustration.

 **NINJA is an RPG, or role playing game. You will level your stats and complete quests throughout your life. The world of NINJA is very dangerous, and is not kind to casual players, but through training skills and gaining XP anyone is able to dominate. Every being in NINJA is granted with Chakra which is the source of power for all techniques.**

Back home Gohan had barely any exposure to video games since his mom always wanted him to study, but when he was at Kame Island he'd occasionally play a game with Krillin or Yamcha. Gohan recognized what an RPG was, those were the types of games that Krillin liked to play. He remembered how the bald man used to always say that character creation was one the most important part of the game, it set the basis of how you were going to play the game.

"Okay, but what does S-T-R, and all the other things mean?" Gohan had realized the game seemed to answer his prompts with text.

 **[Stats] - The fundamentals to your characters build. Can be increased through points, or certain actions.**

 **Strength - Affects your inventory capacity and maximum HP.** **  
** **Agility - Affects your speed, and HP recovery time.  
** **Vitality - Affects maximum HP and CP.  
** **Intelligence - Affects your intelligence and XP.  
** **Wisdom - Affects logical thinking and CP.  
** **Charisma -Affects your social skills.  
** **Luck - Affects how often luck will be on your side.**

Gohan quickly took all the information in. Looking back to his stats he already had 30 intelligence and wisdom, so there would be no need to add any points to those, so now he would have to prioritize what stats he wanted to increase more than others.

Scanning over the stat descriptions again a realization came to the young boy. Thinking back to when he had played games with Krillin, HP was the health of a character, and MP was the sort of magic pool they had, so Gohan assumed that CP was the **NINJA** equivalent to MP. IF this was the case then CP was probably pretty important, and luckily he already had 30 wisdom.

After pondering where to spend his points he decided to split his 15 points evenly between the 5 stats that had 0 points.

"Next."

Everything faded away for a moment before he was prompted with a new set of text.

 **Name:**

 **Male / Female**

 **NEXT**

Gohan quickly entered in his name and chose male.

Those words faded and he was returned to darkness for a few moments before everything started to feel wet and hot.

 **WITH THE EXTINCTION OF THE KAGUYA CLAN, THE SAME FATE CAME TO THE SON CLAN.**

 **EXCEPT FOR ONE BOY NAMED GOHAN.**

 **[MANDATORY QUEST ALERT]**

 **Find out what happened to your clan.**

 **Rewards:  
** **100,000 Xp  
?**

Gohan didn't haver time to process the message he was given, or what the quest he was given actually meant.

In moments he was charged with all sorts of sensations. Instead of the hotness and dampness it was cool, and the wetness was dripping off him. Looking around him he couldn't see anything for the first few moments because of the blinding lights, and then when his eyes adjusted everything was too blurry to distinguish anything. He rubbery hands touch him which was unsettling, but the worst part was breathing because at first it felt like he had the wind knocked out of him.

"He isn't crying?" The voice sounded worried, "Why isn't he crying?" It was womans voice and they began to sound hysterical.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like anything is wrong with him," It was a man who spoke. They were much calmer, but also sounded worried and confused.

"Goddamnit, tell me what's wrong! You're the fucking med!" She spoke angrily and frustrated.

"Hm," The man paused in his thoughts, "Hold him, you don't have much time, and if there is something wrong I'll need to act quick."

 _"I think I am a baby. So this is what it's like."_ Gohan was slowly regaining his vision, and he could make out the shapes of faces. He was looking up to who he assumed to be his mom when a warm hand placed itself on top of his head. He could feel an energy move throughout his body, it felt subtle and non intrusive.

 _"It feels like when Dende healed me. I wonder if I can use my Ki here..."_ Reaching inside himself to pull out his Ki, Gohan found something strange, _"This doesn't feel like Ki."_

Gohan pulled on it and suddenly felt energized and a warmth. It was like Ki except instead of the crashing waves that surged with power, it was smooth and soaked him with energy.

"What the..." Gohan heard the man speak and he pulled his hand from Gohan's head, "There isn't anything wrong with him at all."

"But what," His "mother" spoke again with skepticism.

"Well, it's not harmful, or uh even bad, but he has access to his Chakra," The mans clothes ruffled as he pulled his hand to his chin in though, "We shouldn't think of it too much. You don't have much time, and I need to leave to Konoha soon."

 _"Chakra? So that's what I must be feeling in me."_

"Okay," The woman looked back to Gohan's small body, "Can you leave me alone with him for a few moments?"

"Of course."

Gohan moved his head to look toward the man who was about to leave. He was tall and obviously strong, but walked with a trained vigilance. Gohan's sight was getting returning every second, but it still wasn't enough to see exact details.

Looking back to his "mom" he could see her face much better now. She had the wild deep black hair that matched her sharp eyes and a small nose that sat between strong cheeks. She was a beautiful person, but Gohan could tell she was sick. Oily sweat shined in streaks on her forehead that caused some hairs to stick to it, her nose was red, and her chapped lips were left slightly open for her tired shallow breaths.

"I wish I could get to know you," She whispered to Gohan looking in his eyes, "I know the potential you have."

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

 **HP and CP restored to full capacity.**

Gohan sat up from the small bed he was laying in. He was in a small room with just his bed and a dresser. As he stood up he looked in the mirror, he was small, if he had to guess probably around the age of 5. He slipped out of his pajamas, which were just a white t shirt and loose fitted pants, and searched his dresser. Everything was green, or a tan color, and almost everything had a strange symbol. Gohan made a note to find better clothes as he put on a green t shirt, a beige pair of pants that tappered around his ankles and some sandals he found by his bed side.

 _"I wonder if there is a way to see all my stats and stuff."_

 **[Character Sheet]**

 **Name: Gohan  
Title: Orphan  
Age: 5**

 **Lvl. 1 0/10  
HP:29/29  
CP:100/100**

 **Stats:**

 **Str - 3  
** **Agi - 3  
** **Vit - 3  
** **Int - 30  
** **Wis - 30  
** **Cha - 3  
** **Luc - 3**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

 _"Hm, well that isn't so bad, I think these stats are pretty good for a 5 year old."_

There was a knock on the door before a women opened it, "Gohan, it's time for breakfast, be down at the mess hall in 5 minutes." She had a sweet tone to her voice, and was very pretty in Gohan's opinion, but after her message she promptly left.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Reach the mess hall in 5 minutes.**

 **Rewards:  
5 Xp**

 **Failure:  
A scolding.**

 **Accept?**

"Yes accept! Wow this will be easy!" Gohan grinned and made his way out the room. Finding himself in a long hall way with many other door thee exact same to his, he followed a few signs and soon he was at the mess hall.

 _"That was the easiest quest ever."_

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **"Easiest quest ever."**

Gohan chuckled to himself before entering a line to get himself food. Looking around he saw at least 100 other people in the room, and most were sitting at the tables already. The room was filled with large long tables that could fit 10 people on each. While scanning the room Gohan noticed 3 kids who were isolated at a table.

 **[New skill created!]  
Observe Lv. 1  
Provides information of the target to the user.**

 **Tenny Lv. 5  
 _"King of the Playground"_  
**

 **Damu Lv. 3  
 _"Henchman"_**

 **Oroka Lv. 3  
 _"Henchman"_  
**

After getting his food he sat down at a random table and quickly ate his food. He tested observe on everything and it was leveling up quickly. He learned almost everyone's name and their level, but unfortunately he found that he had the lowest level out of everyone in the class.

Life as an orphan was boring. After breakfast he went to class with the other kids, but he knew everything already, and the only interesting class was calligraphy which he developed a new skill for. At 12:00 everyone ate lunch and then they had free time. Gohan walked over to a tree that had a couple swings hanging from it, one was already occupied so he sat down on the one next to him.

Gohan watched all the other kids play. So far, his first day in his new life was pretty boring and he was feeling kind of disappointed, but he decided that he would just train his stats and find more skills to train, or do more quests. Out of the corner of his eye he saw 3 kids walking his way, it was Tenny and his 2 henchmen.

"Well if it isn't that blonde loser, and that other loser!" Tenny smirked at them.

Gohan smiled, "While Damu and Oroka are losers, neither of them are blonde."

"Hahahah! He got you stupid Tenny!" The blonde kid next to Gohan laughed at the 3 other kids.

"No you dumbass! I was talking about you and that nerd Gohan," Tenny picked up a rock, "You know what, we were just going to make you get off the swings, but now you're gonna get your ass beat for disrespecting me!"

"Like you could beat my ass! I've gotten stronger since last time Tenny," The blonde kid jumped up from his swing and Gohan followed his lead slipping into the Demon Style stance.

"As if Naruto! Besides it's 3 against 2 you guys don't stand a chance!" Damu claimed.

"I'm done talking! I'm gonna mess you up dumbass!" Naruto charged and threw a wild punch at Damu, but was blindsided by Oroka with a punch to the shoulder that unbalanced him and caused him to fall.

"Ha! You can't even stay on your feet!" Tenny turned to Gohan, "Oh look! The nerd is in a fighting stance, what a poser!"

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Defend yourself and Naruto from the Kind of the Playrgound and his henchmen.**

 **Rewards:  
10 Xp**

Gohan smirked. The fight would be easy, they were reckless and his fighting style preyed on that. Damu charged and threw a punch that Gohan knew he could dodge, but then it connected solidly with his face.

 **[New Skill Created!]  
** **Demon Style Lvl. 1  
** **The Namekian fighting style.**

 _"That's right, my stats aren't the best."_ Gohan had fallen to the ground, so he quickly stood up and dusted himself off, _"I'll have to fight smarter."_

"Wow, and you thought that you could fight!" Tenny mocked him, "You know what, Damu and Oroka can handle this."

"Get up Naruto," Gohan called to the blonde who was standing on the ground, "We have to take them together."

"Hmph," Naruto glared at the 2 other boys, "Yeah, we can take em!"

Damu charged at Gohan again, his right fist was cocked. Predictable. Gohan easily ducked under his punch and intercepted Oroka who tried to tackle Naruto. Swinging at Oroka's face Gohan's fist felt the connection and the boy went to the ground. Swinging around Gohan blocked a punch from Damu and twisted into a kick at the boy's abdomen which caused Damu to double over. Naruto finished the boy off with a haymaker.

Tenny gritted his teeth and raised his fists, "You guys got lucky! They weren't even that good anyways!"

"Ha! That was easy! Now back off stupid!" Naruto taunted him.

The boy didn't say anything, just charged at Gohan with a fist ready to punch, but then crouched and picked up a handful of dust which was thrown in Gohan's eyes.

"Ahh!" Gohan felt a fist connect with his stomach, and then heard the sound of another fist hitting flesh.

"Damnit that hurt!" Naruto rubbed his cheek.

Still blinded Gohan was kicked in the side, but that told him where Tenny's legs were, so he reached out and pull his foot out from under him.

"Get him Naruto!" Naruto quickly pounced on Tenny finishing with a punch.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Naruto jumped up and down cheering.

Gohan stood up massaging his side, "Yeah," He looked around and saw that there was a small crowd of people watching, but luckily the matrons hadn't noticed the fight

"Ha! See that! Now we are the strongest!" The blonde kid cried to all the witnesses.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **"New Kings"**

 **LEVEL UP  
**

Gohan grinned, this was his first level and he was excited to see what he gets for it.

"Let's go Naruto, we are finished here," Gohan motioned for the blonde to follow him, "Let's go to the library."

"Huh? The library? Ain't that place super boring?" Naruto questioned.

"The library is useful, you can learn a lot there," Gohan stated.

Gohan made a funny face, "Yeah but you gotta read books."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Gohan asked.

"Uhh," Naruto hesitated, "Yeah sure."

They made it to the orphanage library which was small compared to the archive of books Gohan's mom had made him read, but it wasn't nothing which was what mattered to the boy. He picked a few books from the walls and found a table to sit at where Naruto joined him.

"Wow aren't those books hard to read?" Naruto stared at the 5 centimeter thick book that Gohan had opened.

"No, these are actually kind of easy."

"Ahhhh," Naruto was amazed by Gohan, he was smart and strong and the same age as him, "Say Gohan, are you gonna become a Ninja? I know I definitely am!"

Gohan stopped flipping the pages, "Hmm, I was thinking about it."

"You definitely should! That guy Tenny is 2 years older than us and we beat him easy! He failed the Academy entrance exam twice already, but next year he can get in without taking the test. I bet you could take the test and get in right now!"

"What's the Academy?"

"Huh, I thought that you would have known. It's the Ninja academy, in fact the next entrance exams are held in a month," Naruto explained.

"I think I will take the exams, the classes here are pretty boring anyways," Gohan looked at a clock on the wall, "Our free time is almost over we should leave."

"Okay, see you later Gohan!" With that Naruto dashed out the library.

Gohan picked up the 5 books he had chosen and went to check them out, then headed to his afternoon classes. The rest of the day went by without any incidents. Gohan practiced his calligraphy in his notebook while ignoring his teachers who were giving him no new information. By the time it was for him to go to his room and sleep he had leveled calligraphy to level 15.

In the common bathroom Gohan stood taking a second look at himself. It reminded him of his dad, and how he had failed fighting Cell, but he was distracted by footsteps of someone coming into the bathroom.

"Oh hey Gohan!" It was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I was just about to head to my room, goodnight!" Gohan truned toward the bathroom exit about to leave when Naruto stopped him.

"Gohan! What's your room number?" Naruto has a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I think it's 314, why?" The boy wondered why he wanted to know his room number.

"Okay Gohan! See you later!" Naruto waved him off with a grin.

Once in Gohan's room he decided not to go to sleep and find out what he got from leveling up.

 **[Character Sheet]**

 **Name: Gohan  
Title: Orphan  
Age: 5**

 **Lvl. 2 5/20  
HP:29/29  
CP:100/100**

 **Stats:**

 **Str - 3  
** **Agi - 3  
** **Vit - 3  
** **Int - 30  
** **Wis - 30  
** **Cha - 3  
** **Luc - 3**

 **Unspent Points: 5**

Gohan decided not to spend any of his points yet. He was still figuring out how his ability worked and didn't want to make a mistake that he couldn't undo. Gohan pulled out the books he had checked out and decided to do some reading. Strangely, Gohan was not feeling tired at all, even with all the events that went on throughout the day. With the light of the small candle that was lit next to his bed, he read about the history of Konoha and different sciences relating to Chakra.

The world that he was currently living in was much different than the one from his past. Ki was what Gohan used for all of his power, but here it was Chakra, and Chakra wasn't something special to wield like Ki was back home. Chakra was a part of everything, everyone had Chakra, and everyone used Chakra whether is be consciously or not. Gohan read about all the amazing feats that many Konoha ninja had accomplished, and all the inventions that were created using Chakra, it amazed Gohan and enticed him more to become a Ninja.

One thing that stood out to Gohan was seals. The books he read had only mentioned them briefly, focusing more on the flashy ninjutsu, but seals reminded Gohan of all the technology that Bulma had created.

Gohan was brought out from his concentration by a knock to his window.

"Gohan!" Naruto's voice was muffled through the glass.

Gohan moved to open the small window, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Come on Gohan! We are gonna go exploring!" Naruto grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him out the window, "We gotta be quiet Gohan, or one those old ladies will catch us!"

"Okay, well let's go," Gohan followed Naruto, crawling carefully down the side of the building.

 **+1 Strength**

 _"I must have got that for climbing,"_ Gohan thought as he continued to traverse the wall.

Gohan copied Naruto and carefully touched his feet to the ground trying to make the least amount of sound possible.

 **[New Skill Created!]  
Stealth Lv. 1  
Allows you to stay hidden or go unnoticed.  
**

Gohan smirked, he was glad that he was at least getting a skill from doing this.

Quickly, Naruto and Gohan reached a fence which they nimbly climbed over to reach the streets of Konoha. Going through a small path that lead through a thicket, they found themselves in a narrow alley.

"Woo! Yeah we did it!" The blonde cheered.

 **[Stealth Has Reached Level 2]**

"Yeah, now what are we gonna do?"

"Follow me, I got a really cool place to show you!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed a drain pipe that lead up the building then started to climb, "This way Gohan! It's the quickest."

They both shimmied up the pole and finally reached the top of the building. It was not a very tall building, but to the 2 children it seemed a lot bigger. Gohan was panting when he reached the top, but he had gained another point in strength. Naruto ran across the roof jumping from building to building, or running across small bridges that connected the buildings.

Some buildings were made of concrete and extremely solid, and others were made of wood that was just as sturdy. As they continued across Konoha Gohan noticed how the buildings became less uniform, and larger, or more detailed. Looking back to where the orphanage was located it looked dreary, and slightly run down. Beneath them on the streets he saw less litter, and more lights shining through curtains.

After Gohan had gained 2 points in Vitality, and 2 more in Agility, Naruto lead him off the rooftops and into a small forest. As they continued through the forest they found themselves climbing up small hills, and the terrain was sloping up. Bursting through some bushes they finally reached their destination.

It was a small clearing with a stone pedestal in the middle with Konoha's symbol. The grass was long and waved in the slight breeze. Gohan could tell that they were very high.

Naruto ran ahead to the edge of the clearing, "We are finally here."

Gohan reached his side and looked upon Konoha. It was the first time that he was able to realize the true scale of Konoha. The "village" was massive, probably as large as the city that Bulma had lived in.

"This is the Hokage Mountain," Naruto sat down and looked up at the clear sky that was filled with stars, "This is my favorite place in the whole village."

"Well second favorite, Jiji showed me this awesome ramen place! It has the best food ever!"

Gohan took a second to respond, taking in the beauty of Konoha, "This is awesome Naruto!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Hey Naruto, do you know what you need to know to pass the entrance exam at the academy?"

"You gotta know a lot of math and stuff, and history, and you also gotta be really strong!" Naruto gave Gohan one of his huge smiles, "You can definitely pass it! You're smart, and you kicked that teme Tenny's ass!"

"You wanna become a Ninja too right?"

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day, and Jiji said I gotta go to the academy first," Naruto declared.

Gohan had read about the Hokage in the books he had checked out, "You'll definitely become the Hokage Naruto, so I made a decision for us."

"Huh, what decision did you make?"

"Right now is when we begin our training to become ninja!" Gohan jumped to his feet, "Come on Naruto, get up!"

"We are gonna train right now?"

"Yup, you better be ready Naruto because this is gonna be a normal thing from now on," Gohan reached his handout to help Naruto up, "And in a month you'll be an Academy Student just like me!"


End file.
